Halloween, j'adore!
by pauline4
Summary: Ziva se décide à jouer les entremetteuses le soir d'Halloween afin de changer deux destins.


**Halloween, j'adore !!!**

La fête battait son plein dans les bureaux du NCIS. Aujourd'hui était le jour halloween et ce soir, pendant que les enfants déambulaient dans les rues de Washington avec leurs parents, la plupart des agents du NCIS se défoulaient sur de la musique rythmée.

Dans la foule, au milieu de tout ces gens, on pouvait apercevoir une chauve-souris danser avec un squelette. En effet, Abby avait entrainé McGee avec elle pour une danse plus qu'endiablée. Ziva, venue accompagné de son ami, buvait son verre tranquillement quand elle aperçut au loin Tony, seul dans un coin et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'excusa alors et se dirigea vers l'italien.

- **Que fais-tu tout seul dans ton coin Dracula ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?** lui demanda t-elle.

- **Tout simplement car je déteste halloween !** répondit-il.

- **Toi, détester halloween ! Laisse-moi rire ! J'aurais pourtant juré le contraire étant donné que tu es toujours le premier en ce qui concerne les plaisanteries et gags en tout genre. De plus, tu as...**

Mais Ziva s'interrompit, s'apercevant que son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Celui-ci s'emblait fixé quelque chose avec insistance. La jeune femme se retourna afin de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien monopoliser son intention et ne fut absolument pas surprise de constater que ce quelque chose était en réalité quelqu'un.

- **Oh... je comprends mieux maintenant !**

- **De quoi parles-tu ma chère Cléopâtre ?** lui demanda t-il tout en reportant son attention sur elle.

- **Pourquoi cette année tu te mets à détester halloween.**

Sachant très bien que son amie n'était pas dupe et que lui mentir ne servirait à rien, il préféra être honnête. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre vu qu'elle était au courant maintenant.

- **Non mais regardes-les ! Tu vois comment elle se colle à lui et ce sourire qu'elle lui lance !!!**

- **Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui Tony.**

- **Tu es folle ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Et puis de toute façon, il semble déjà avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il suffit de les regarder tout les deux, ensembles.**

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; ce qui eu le don d'agacer Tony.

- **Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Il n'y a rien de drôle !**

- **Oh que si ! L'amour rends vraiment aveugle à ce que je vois !**

Devant l'incompréhension de son ami, elle poursuivit :

- **Il n'y a strictement rien entre Jenny et Gibbs, Tony.**

- **Mais regarde-les ! Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr en les voyant ainsi ?**

- **J'en suis sûr car c'est Jenny elle-même qui ma l'a dit. Et crois-moi, Gibbs ne te fera rien du tout, bien au contraire.**

- **Et bien permet-moi d'en douter**, répondit-il d'un ton mauvais tout en prenant la direction des toilettes.

- **Tony, attend....**

La jeune femme se retourna et pu constater ce qui avait provoqué la fuite de son ami : Jenny déposant un tendre baiser au coin des lèvres de Gibbs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs franchit à son tour la porte des toilettes. Il y trouva Tony, assis dans un coin, la tête entre ses mains. Celui-ci était une fois de plus plongé dans ses pensées car ne se rendit compte de la présence de Gibbs que lorsque celui-ci s'installa à ces côté.

- **Boss ?! Que fais là ?**

- **J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de fête.**

-** En effet, ce n'est pas trop ton truc. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu sois venu et surtout que tu sois encore là.**

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de rire suite à cette remarque. Il reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

- **Tony ?**

- **Hum...**

- **Je voudrais te parler d'une chose.**

- **Je t'écoute.**

- **Voilà... Ziva est venu me voir il y a quelques minutes et elle m'a...**

- **Oh je vois... elle t'a raconté notre discussion de tout à l'heure c'est ça**, ajouta t-il finissant ainsi la phrase de Gibbs. **Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça !**

- **Non elle a bien fait au contraire.**

- **Comment ça ?!** demanda t-il, la surprise se peignant sur son visage.

- **Car ça a altéré mon jugement.**

- **Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre là ! De quel jugement parles-tu ?**

-** De celui concernant ma décision de te parler en ce moment même**, répondit-il. **Si elle n'était pas venu me voir je ne serais probablement pas ici, avec toi, pour discuter de mes sentiments que je croyais à sens unique.**

L'italien, qui pourtant avait écouté son ami avec grande intention, se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il demanda :

- **Si je comprends bien, ce que tu veux dire c'est que... que tu...**

- **Que j'ai également des sentiments pour toi dépassant largement le stade de ceux de simple collègue et ami.**

Tony ne sut quoi lui répondre. Tant de fois il avait espéré entendre ces mots de Gibbs et maintenant que cela arrivé, il ne savait quoi faire. Il se contentait simplement de le fixer, droit dans les yeux.

- **Tony ça va ?** lui demanda t-il devant son silence.

- **Oui oui. C'est juste que... Mais enfin je vous ai bien vu tout à l'heure, toi et Jenny. Elle t'a embrassé et puis vous étiez....**

- **En fait je qualifierai plutôt cela comme un baiser d'adieu, clôturant définitivement notre histoire ; et aussi d'encouragement.**

- **Encouragement ?!**

- **Oui, pour que j'ose enfin ceci.**

Et tout en parlant, il joignit les gestes à la parole pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Bien que surpris au début, ne s'attendant pas à cela, il se laissa complètement aller par la suite.

Tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils se séparèrent donc dans un sursaut, ils purent apercevoir leur visiteur. McGee était là, à côté de la porte et tenant toujours la poignée en main, à fixer ses deux collègues la bouche grande ouverte. On pouvait entendre, par la même occasion, les paroles de Kiss Me, du groupe the Cranberries :

_"Oh, kiss me_ ( Oh, embrasse moi )  
_Beneath the milky twilight_ ( Sous la voie lactée )  
_Lead me_ ( Emmène-moi )  
_Out on the moonlight floor_ ( Dehors sur le sol éclairé par la lune )  
_Lift up your open hand_ ( Lève ta main ouverte )  
_And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_ ( Pour que le groupe se mette à jouer et que les lucioles dansent )  
_Silver moons are sparkling_ ( Les lunes d'argent étincellent )  
_So kiss me_ ( Alors embrasse moi ) _"_.

- **Qu'y a-t-il McGee ?** finit par demandé Gibbs à son agent toujours figé.

-** Heu... c'est que je... enfin vous... ouah !!! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Et bien je... je vais vous laissez. Je... je repasserais plus tard, je peux encore me retenir.**

- **En effet, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire**, déclara Tony.

McGee sortit donc sans prendre la peine de répondre. Dès que la porte fut refermée, les deux hommes se regardèrent pour finalement partir dans un fou rire. Après s'être calmés, Gibbs déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et lui demanda :

- **Que dirais-tu de mettre en pratique les paroles de la chanson ?**

- **Et bien que je ne suis, mais alors, absolument pas contre cette idée.**

- **C'est exactement la réponse que j'espérais entendre. On y va ?**

- **Je te suis.**

Alors que Gibbs ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Ziva.

- **Ziva ?! Que faites-vous ici ?** lui demanda t-il tout en sortant, suivi par Tony.

- **Heu... rien. Je faisais un petit tour comme ça...**

Devant le regard que lui lança son patron, elle crut bon de dire la vérité.

- **Bon très bien. J'ai croisé McGee qui m'a raconté ce qui se passait par ici alors je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.**

- **Mais comme vous pouvez le constater à présent, il n'y a plus rien à voir.**

- **Oui, mais encore... ?** demanda t-elle dans l'espoir d'avoir de plus amples informations.

Gibbs lui souri et la laissa seule à présent avec Tony.

- **Merci beaucoup Ziva**, lui dit-il tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- **Ce n'est rien voyons. Vous le méritez vraiment tout les deux.**

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire, il s'éloigna à son tour pour rejoindre Gibbs qui retenait l'ascenseur. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de lui demandé :

-** A ce que je vois tu as changé d'avis !**

- **Sur quoi ?** demanda t-il.

- **Halloween.**

- **Halloween, j'adore !!!**

Et c'est sur ces paroles que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

**Fin.**


End file.
